No puedo más
by jossi.cullen
Summary: Bella es la novia de Edward, pero él no la quiere o eso lo que él piensa, por lo cual la engaña. Ella cansada de sus desplantes decide darle un poco de su propia medicina. ¿Edward se dará cuenta de lo que puede perder? ¿Bella se enamorara de otro en el proceso o quizás solamente se pierda a ella misma? PAUSADA
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer lo único que yo hago es jugar con ellos. Esta historia tiene mucho drama, por lo cual si no te gusta este género no debes leer, ya saben guerra avisada no mata gente._

_Este capítulo beteado** por Mimi Afterhours de betas FFAD**_** (www. ****facebook groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que empapaban todo a mi alrededor. No, esto no me estaba pasando de nuevo. Él me había plantado otra vez. ¿Yo no era importante para él? O quizás no me quería lo suficiente. No lo entendía, hace dos años me había pedido que fuera su novia y al principio todo iba bien, o eso era lo que yo creía, hasta que descubrí que me era infiel con Jane, casi muero de dolor, nunca pensé que él me haría algo espantoso. Siempre que mis mejores amigas y yo hablábamos sobre eso, yo decía si él me hacía eso terminaría con él, pero cuando se dio el momento, simplemente lo ignoré e hice como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Sí, era un estúpida por seguir con él, pero prefería tenerlo y ser presentada como su novia, tener derechos sobre él e inventarme un cuento de hadas en la cabeza antes que tenerlo solo como un amigo. LO AMABA tanto que prefería compartirlo a no tener ni un poco de él.

Hoy todo había cambiado. Esto lo habíamos planeado hace unos cuantos meses y se suponía que él debería estar aquí, pero como siempre, Edward no cumplía las promesas que me hacía. Mi corazón se rompía un poco más cuando él hacia este tipo de cosas, pero yo ya no podía más. No podía seguir viviendo en la sombra, no podía seguir haciéndome la desentendida, no podía seguir aparentando ser la novia perfecta, no podía y no quería. Si Edward quería hacer de nuestra relación solo una tapadera, eso también sería para mí. Le daría un poco de su propia medicina, le haría padecer lo que él me había hecho en carne propia, aunque yo me tuviera que quemar con él, total, yo no tenía nada que perder, o ¿sí?

.

.

.

* * *

**_Esta historia es muy especial esta dedicada a una chica fabulosa Robmy, esto es para ti. Gracias por ser tan buena y apoyarme, espero que te guste. Se que me he demorado un montón en subirlo, pero aún así espero que lo leas y que te guste. También le quiero agradecer a Maiisa que ha sido la primera en leer esto y a Mimi por corregirlo gracias, eres maravillosa. _**

**_Bueno este capítulo fue escrito con mucho cariño. No las entretengo más, espero que les halla gustado y si desean alguna pregunta o simplemente les gusto la historia no se olviden de dejarlo en su review. _**

**_Espero que estén bien, besos cuídense y gracias por leer. _**


	2. Verdades agrias

_Los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer lo único que yo hago es jugar con ellos. Esta historia tiene mucho drama, por lo cual si no te gusta este género no debes leer, ya saben guerra avisada no mata gente._

_Este capítulo beteado** por Mimi Afterhours de betas FFAD**_** (www. ****facebook groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

.

.

.

**Verdades agrias**

¿Por qué quería gritar si sabía que no tenía sentido?, él no me escucharía. Estaba demasiado lejos, era tan doloroso verlo marchar. Nunca habíamos peleado tan fuerte como hoy, pero no podía seguir haciéndome la sorda, las personas hablaban y estaban diciendo muchas cosas sobre él. Decían que él me era infiel, yo sabía que era ilógico, pero lo habían afirmado tantas personas que ya no sabía si la equivocada era yo o eran ellos. Se lo había preguntado de una manera inocente, esperando que él me contestara con una negativa rotunda, pero él había evitado la pregunta como si me estuviera ocultando algo. Las dudas se habían instalado en mí, había gritado pensando que tenía derecho a obtener una respuesta, pero él había decido ignorarme y dejarme parada en medio del porche de mi casa viendo cómo se iba con pasos firmes.

Suspiré y entré en casa, conteniendo las lágrimas subí a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada.

No entendía en qué momento nos habíamos convertido en dos extraños, en qué momento me había dejado de querer, es decir, él me había dejado de querer, porque yo lo quería con la misma intensidad de siempre. Siempre habíamos sido los chicos más sinceros y unidos, nunca habíamos tenido una pelea y aunque no siempre teníamos la misma opinión, siempre lográbamos encontrar una solución adecuada en la cual los dos nos sentíamos cómodos, pero ahora era como si estuviera atrapado en una relación en la que no quería estar. Todavía podía recordar aquellos momentos en los que nos jurábamos amor eterno. ¿Dónde estaba el amor que él tanto me profesaba? ¿Dónde estaba?

De manera casi inmediata llegó a mi memoria un recuerdo de nosotros, felices.

**_~Flashback~_**

—_ ¿Me amas?_ —_le pregunté mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes en los cuales me podía perder._

_Él acarició mi cabello y me recostó en su pecho._

—_ ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo siquiera? ¿No te lo demuestro cada día?, no puedo mirar a otra chica que no seas tú. Eres mi sol _—_dijo besando mi frente y dio un suspiro antes de continuar _—_Ninguna chica me hace sentir como tú, Bella eres la razón de mis sonrisas, la razón por la que deseo despertar _—_dijo y se acercó lentamente a mis labios dejando un suave beso en mi boca._

— ¡_Eres tan perfecto!_ —_dije mientras acariciaba su suave cabello bronce_—_ No quiero que nunca terminemos. Eres mi vida, Ed_—_le dije y aspiré su aroma._

—_Tú también eres mi vida_—_dijo y nos unimos en un beso suave lleno de este sentimiento que muy pocos teníamos la dicha de sentir, amor, esa hermosa palabra que te puede llevar a sentir emociones inimaginables._

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

Suspiré, no podía seguir así. Necesitaba su respuesta, necesitaba estar segura de que todo lo que decían no era cierto.

Yo no quería presionarlo, pero necesitaba el porqué de su cambio y si había algo que habíamos hecho mal arreglarlo, lo amaba tanto, es que, ¿acaso no entendía que pelearme con él y estar así separados me mataba?

Jaloneé mi cabello.

¿Quién era el culpable? Él, yo o ambos. Las dudas me carcomían, por qué ahora de pronto tenía tantas tareas o tantos asuntos pendientes justo cuando los rumores se habían comenzado a intensificar. ¿Estaría enamorado de otra? ¡DIOS! No podía... No podía seguir así. Él se comportaba de una manera tan extraña, de pronto me estaba esquivando y por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que estaba pasando algo, algo que todavía no había descubierto, pero que se estaba metiendo entre nosotros lentamente y amenazaba en destruir todo lo que habíamos construidos en estos casi 2 años.

Hundí mi cabeza en mi almohada otra vez e intenté contener las lágrimas, era ilógico, todo esto era ILÓGICO. ¿Cómo podían cambiar las cosas tan radicalmente?, hace unas cuantas semanas todo era paz y amor y ahora era como si estuviera en una campo de batalla y no sabía contra quien me estaba enfrentado.

Dolía ver que todo se estaba destruyendo y que él no hacía nada por sacarnos de aquí. ¿Acaso yo lo había causado?

El toque de mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Bella—escuche la voz de Emmet, mi hermano.

— ¿Sí? —dije con una voz insegura mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Me paré y acomodé mi ropa, e inhalé rogando porque no se notara que estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué pasa Em? —dije y le sonreí. Él me miro de manera extraña.

— ¿Por qué Edward se fue así? ¿Qué paso? —dijo él mientras se recostaba en la puerta, él era tan protector conmigo, no podía haber escogido tener un mejor hermano que él.

—Yo no lo sé —dije mientras sollozaba, él me abrazó fuerte y murmuró algo así como que le quitaría la cabeza si me hacía daño.

— ¿Él me engaña? —le susurré.

—No, Bells. Él te ama, ustedes están juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás solo se siente algo estresado por todo lo de la universidad. Tú sabes que él es reservado —dijo mientras me llevaba hacia mi cama.

—Pero Em, él ha cambiado mucho, casi nunca está conmigo y cada vez que intento hablar, él está con su celular. Yo ya no sé qué hacer, parece que todo lo que hago le molesta. Y todos están rumoreando cosas y él no me explica nada. Me siento tan impotente Em, no sé qué hacer —dije mientras sollozaba.

—Vamos, Bells. Solo debe estar estresado quizás debas darle un poco de espacio y ya —dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos.

— ¿Tú crees que lo estoy agobiando? —dije mientras intentaba contener un sollozo.

—No, Bells. Yo no dije eso, pero es que a veces también necesitamos estar libres. Tú sabes que él antes de estar contigo no estuvo con nadie, quizás solo sienta curiosidad o que se yo. —dijo mientras se jaloneaba el cabello.

—O sea que piensas que se ha cansado de mí —dije evitando un sollozo.

—No, Bells. Vamos yo no soy bueno con las palabras, pero yo creo que debes estar segura de algo y ese algo es que él te ama Bells —dijo mientras apretaba su brazo en mis hombros— ya casi es hora de almorzar y sabes lo mucho que le molesta a mamá que no estés ahí. Ve a bañarte para que no llegues tarde al almuerzo —dijo él para luego darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonreír —apúrate —dijo y luego escuché el clic de la puerta.

Después de comer con mi familia, decidí que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Edward, era lo mejor.

Salí de mi casa con una sonrisa optimista en mis labios. Me coloqué los audífonos y cuando estaba por llegar a la casa de Ed, algo me dejó de piedra.

En ese momento se reprodujo la canción Unfaithful de Rihanna y me sentí tan identificada con esa canción, era como si la voz de Edward me hablara con esa canción, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, yo sabía que algo estaba pasando entre nosotros. Sollocé y pude ver claramente como él la tomaba de la mano y luego se acercaba a sus labios para darle un beso tierno en los labios, como otra vez lo había hecho conmigo.

Mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento y sentí cómo se partía. ÉL NO... ÉL ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

Caí de rodillas al suelo cuando vi cómo el envolvía su brazo en su cintura y la llevaba así a su Volvo plateado y luego le decía algo en el oído. Quise gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta.

No pude soportar ver más, mi corazón estaba partido en dos. Él me había traicionado, la persona en la que más había confiando en mi vida. Él sabía cuánto había odiado desde siempre las infidelidades por lo que le había pasado a mi mamá con Charlie. Él sabía que yo no podía soportar algo así, pero lo había hecho. ¡MALDITA SEA! Lo había hecho aún cuando sabía lo importante que era él para mí.

Mis pies se detuvieron cerca de la casa de Leah, mi amiga de la infancia, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que todavía tenía los audífonos en mis oídos con esa canción.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a su puerta con la cólera y la desolación en mi cuerpo e internamente rogando porque ella estuviera en casa.

Toqué la puerta y escuché cómo alguien se acercaba abrir.

— ¿BELLA? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? —gritó Leah cuando me vio en su puerta, me abrazó fuerte y me llevó a su habitación.

—ÉL me engañó —le dije entre sollozos y ella me abrazó fuerte de nuevo. Sabía que ella me entendería. Ella había pasado por lo mismo hace unos cuantos meses y ella y yo habíamos agradecido porque Edward no fuera así, pero sorpresa... sorpresa al final había resultado igual.

Sollocé con más fuerza y su abrazo se hizo más apretado.

—Vamos, suéltalo todo. Yo te escucharé, seré lo que tú necesitas así como tú lo fuiste conmigo —dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Él estaba con —no puede continuar porque esa imagen volvió a mi cabeza de manera inesperada y lloré más intempestivamente.

No podía creer que ella hiciera esto, no después que hubiera dormido en mi casa, después de todos los momentos que habíamos compartido juntos. Parecía que a pesar de los años, nunca lo había conocido en realidad, no entendía cómo...

.

.

.

* * *

**_Gracias a todas las que me pusieron en favoritos, las que me dejaron un review y a todas las que siguen la historia._**

**_¿Quien creen que sea? Tanya? Jessica? Rosalie? Jane? Victoria? Angela?_**

**_xiomycullen, me encantaron tus ideas, las tendré en cuenta y algunos nombres también los utilizare, en una parte sentí como si estuvieras siendo irónica- Yo solo intentaba que pusieran lo que les gustaría que pasara para que de alguna manera si es que es como yo lo veo ponerlo en el fic, pero por esas ideas les daré su crédito, pero disculpa si entendí mal el mensaje igual me encantaron tus ideas y las pondré._**

**_Maiisa y Romby comenzare como ustedes recomendaron, gracias por su sugerencia y apoyo._**

**_No las entretengo más, espero que les halla gustado y si desean alguna pregunta o simplemente les gusto la historia no se olviden de dejarlo en su review._**

**_Espero que estén bien, besos cuídense y gracias por leer._**


	3. Sentimientos incontrolables

_Los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer lo único que yo hago es jugar con ellos. Esta historia tiene mucho drama, por lo cual si no te gusta este género no debes leer, ya saben guerra avisada no mata gente._

_Este capítulo beteado** por Mimi Afterhours de betas FFAD**_** (www. ****facebook groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

**Sentimientos incontrolables**

—Jessica. —Susurré mientras sentía que el corazón se me partía un poco más, no era solo la traición de él la que tenía que llevar, sino también la de ella. Ella que había sido mi amiga, consejera, mi confidente, una hermana, era mi fortaleza y ella lo sabía, se lo había dicho tantas veces y había llorado en su hombro por él, por el hombre que ella me estaba robando.

—Vamos, Bells. No seas ingenua, ella siempre ha estado cerca de ti por conveniencia, no es como si tú no tuvieras nada que ofrecer, eres linda, inteligente, tienes dinero y tienes a Emmet. Lo sabes ¿verdad? No todas las personas son tan buenas y nobles como tu inocente mente cree. Hay otras como estoy segura que es el caso de ella, que se juntan con personas solo por interés, para ver que pueden obtener de ella —dijo Leah mientras colocaba su abrazo alrededor de mi hombros.

—Es que yo no lo puedo creer Leah, esto es imposible, seguro que es solo una broma o algo por el estilo. Ellos son personas muy importantes para mí, ellos no me harían algo así.

—Bella, no te dejes engañar, tú los viste, tienes que aceptarlo —dijo Leah mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora? ¿Ir y enfrentarlos y perder a una de mis mejores amigas y mi enamorado? ¿Al chico que más he querido en la vida? No puedo hacer eso —dije mientras me paraba y miraba hacia la ventana.

—Vamos, no seas dramática. No es el único que chico que hay en la tierra ni en Forks. ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado la frase que dice hay miles de peces en el agua? Claro que los iras a enfrentar, pero no hoy. Terminarás tu relación con él y listo, luego, en algún momento saldrás con otro chico, te enamoras de él y te sentirás muy feliz y dichosa, blablabla… —dijo y comenzó a mover sus manos de manera graciosa, yo solté una carcajada, olvidándome por un momento de todo el mal rato que me habían hecho pasar ellos.

— ¿Viste? Te he hecho reír. Vamos Bella, él no es tu mundo. Quizás ahora parezca que sí, pero el tiempo pasara y tú lo olvidaras. Créeme, yo he estado en tu situación —dijo sonriendo, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa, ¿cómo hacerlo si me pedía que lo dejara?

Ella colocó su mano en mi hombro como queriéndome dar apoyo. ¿Apoyo? No podía estar intentando eso y menos cuando me pedía que dejara a Edward, no podía dejar a Edward, aunque tuviera que soportar sus engaños, yo no lo podría dejar.

— ¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO? —grité exasperada —¿CÓMO SI QUIERA PUEDES PENSAR QUE YO LO VOY A DEJAR? NO PUEDO DEJARLO, LO QUIERO DEMASIADO, ES TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE PARA MI PERCIBIR TENER UNA RELACIÓN CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA ÉL —dije mientras apartaba su mano de mi hombro de un manotazo.

—Sí, está bien… no lo he dicho de la manera correcta, sé que lo quieres y esto va a ser un cambio considerable, pero vamos Bella, siempre has dicho que no podías soportar una infidelidad, siempre lo has dicho... has dicho que no soportarías que nadie te haga lo mismo que le hicieron a tu madre, pero ahora lo estas permitiendo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que esto te va matar lentamente? Te va a matar saber que él esta con ella, te vas a destruir poco a poco; pero él, no va a ser el culpable de tu destrucción, sino tu misma. Casi llevan dos años juntos y nunca han salido con otras personas. Tú solo tienes 16 y él solo 17, son jóvenes y siempre han estado pegados uno al otro, tú no has besado a nadie más que a él, y no has salido con otros chicos más que él. Tú y él han quemado muchas etapas por estar juntos. Despierta, quizás él solo quiere saber que se sienten otros besos, o salir con otras chicas, pero no es correcto como lo esta haciendo así como tampoco es correcto que tu sigas con una relación así… tan… tan autodestructiva para ti Bella —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—NO, ÉL NO QUIERE EXPERIMENTAR, ÉL ME AMA —dije alzando la voz.

—Tienes que calmarte un poco ¿sí? Sé que es difícil, pero lo único que yo quiero, es que tú estés bien. Yo no quiero que te hagas daño, eso es lo último que yo buscaría. Eres como mi hermana y no quiero verte destrozada, no por él. Si te está engañando, no vale ni una de tus lágrimas —dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—A mi no ve a pasar lo que te paso a ti Le. Yo no soy tú, él me ama —Suspiré —Me lo ha demostrado incontables veces, él no me va a dejar…. Él no es como Sam —dije y su mirada se volvió turbia, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero ella no lo permitía. Sabía que no era correcto lo que había dicho, pero mi razón había sido nublada por el dolor que sentía al imaginar que lo perdía, y ahora eran los sentimientos los que tenían el control.

—Él te confesó que no te quería, que nunca lo había hecho, sé que fue doloroso dejarlo ir; pero ese no es mi caso. Edward me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, este es solo un mal momento… nuestra relación ha estado tan bien por tanto tiempo y nunca ha habido tormentas, por eso ahora nos está pasando eso, pero lo vamos a superar, yo sé que lo superaremos —dije intentando creer las palabras que estaba diciendo.

—No, Bella. Edwad no te quiere, no lo hace, por Dios. ¿No lo ves? —dijo ella e inhalo un poco de aire mientras trataba de retener algunas palabras —Entra en razón…

—Entrar en razón significa que lo tengo que dejar, ¿no? Yo no quiero y no voy a dejarlo, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?, lo quiero demasiado, por favor apóyame, eres mi amiga, solo hare como que no vi nada y todo volverá a la normalidad —cogí sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos para continuar —Si me quieres ver feliz como dices, entonces me apoyaras, eres mi amiga y tienes que ayudarme en esto Leah.

—No, bella. ¿Cómo crees que te voy a ayudar en algo así? ¿En algo en lo que estoy segura en algún momento te lastimara? Estas jugando con fuego y estoy segura que cuando quieras salir de esto no tendrás escapatoria —dijo ella e intentó soltar nuestras manos.

— ¡Leah! Por favor, no le digas a nadie que te lo he contado, te prometo que no lloraré más solo apóyame en esto, yo no puedo dejarlo ir, ¡no puedo! —dije mientras sollozaba.

—Está bien Bella, te apoyaré; pero quiero que sepas que aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión que has tomado, voy a estar para ti en todo momento, así como tú estuviste conmigo. Ya sabes, pequeña Belli bonita en las buenas y en las malas siempre juntas.

—Yo te quería pedir disculpas, no pude contralar mis sentimientos y me dejé llevar, te he dicho cosas que… —no me dejo terminar.

—No me pidas disculpas, eres mi hermana Belli, vamos te llevaré a casa, coge una de mis casacas para que no te vayas a enfermar. —Ella salió de la habitación y yo suspiré, esta noche sería bastante larga, estaba segura que no podría conciliar el sueño con rapidez.

— ¡Bella! Apúrate. —Gritó Leah desde abajo. Sonreí, podía haber sido un mal día, pero todo era mejor si tenías la compañía y el cariño de alguien que te entendiera.

* * *

Nenas! Siento mucho las demoras, bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a mi grandiosa beta mimi que se da el tiempo de leer y corregir las cosas que escribo, gracias por todo. Te adoro y suerte en tu examen.

Disculpen de nuevo, espero subir dos capítulos esta semana en recompensa de que no me mandaron a los Vulturies ajaja. Gracias por leer, tengan un lindo día.

Con amor Jossie.


	4. Al rojo vivo

_Los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer lo único que yo hago es jugar con ellos. Esta historia tiene mucho drama, por lo cual si no te gusta este género no debes leer, ya saben guerra avisada no mata gente._

_Este capítulo beteado** por Mimi Afterhours de betas FFAD**_** (www. ****facebook groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

**Al rojo vivo **

Estaba sentada en la mesa desde hace dos horas, esperando que él llegara, pero él no se dignaba a alegrar mi día con su presencia.

Revise de nuevo el celular y no había nada, las lagrimas se desbordaban de mi ojos, afuera llovía a cantaros como si fuera cualquier día sin importancia. Estaba segura de que se había olvidado de la promesa de no faltar o llegar tarde a nuestra cita por nuestros dos años de novios y estaba más que segura que había tenido un "imprevisto", como él había tomado la costumbre de llamar a todas las tipas con las que salía.

Solo habían pasado dos meses del acontecimiento ocurrido con Jessica y fue doloroso verlos y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, fue doloroso ver sus sonrisas cómplices; pero Edward, mi querido Edward, no se conformó con ella. A ella le siguieron: Ángela, Amelia, Eliza y Victoria.

Cansada de esperar, me pare de la mesa y deje un par de billetes que cubriría lo que había consumido.

Cuando salía del local, el sol dio directamente contra mi cara. Entonces decidí, Edward no arruinaría este día, así que subí a mi auto y le di gracias mentales a Alice por haberme obligado a poner un short blanco, un polo plomo y unas zapatillas… lo ideal para ir a la playa.

Sonreí y me puse las gafas de sol, que tenía en el auto mientras cantaba una canción de Katy Perry.

.

.

.

Estaba paseando por la playa de La Push, cuando de pronto a lo lejos vi a una pareja de novios y un chico rubio agraciado.

Sonreí, el cabello del chico me hacia recordar al mejor amigo de Edward y las veces que él lo había ayudado cuando me hacia alguna cosa.

Me acerque un poco más a ellos y pude ver que había una canasta, la tristeza me invadió por un momento al recodar a Ed, no hacía nada especial por mí.

Mire el mar, recordado los buenos momentos que Edward y yo habíamos tenido y una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara.

Me acerqué más a la pareja y me quedé helada cuando vi que él chico tenía el pelo color bronce igual que Edward, y entonces escuche la voz de la mujer que lo acompañaba, Jane.

"¡JESÚS!" Grite mentalmente.

Jane, era una niña hermosa de cabello rubio con las medidas perfectas. Ella siempre me había mirado con cólera desde que Edward y yo andábamos, pero yo nunca le había dado importancia. Ella solía ser tan mimada que casi nadie le prestaba atención y cada vez que estaba cerca, simplemente me dedicaba a ignorarla. Ella era un año mayor que nosotros y era hermana de Alec.

Me fui acercando, rogando porque no me vieran. No quería llorar delante de ella, sería una humillación terrible y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Caminé rápido y cuándo estuve casi a su altura, escuche.

—Te amo, hermosa —le dijo él, mi corazón se quedó paralizado por un momento, no, él no podía hacerme esto.

—Yo a ti— le contestó ella con una risa y luego el sonido de un beso.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi auto.

Las lagrimas empañaban mi vista, pero no me importó conduje hasta un acantilado desde donde se podía ver la playa

Baje del auto y camine acercándome más al abismo.

Las lágrimas se seguían deslizando por mis mejillas, me las limpie bruscamente.

Seguí dando pasos cortos, coqueteando con la muerte.

Estaba tan cansada de esto, de sus infidelidades, de sus mentiras.

— ¿Por qué no me ama? — grité. — ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿A mí qué le he dado todo lo que he tenido y lo que no? —Dije entre sollozos.

Recordé la historia de una mujer que se había lanzado por un acantilado al descubrir que su marido le era infiel, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, las limpie.

Escuche el sonido de un auto, pero supuse era alguno que pasaba.

Quizás este era mi destino, morir ahogada por un mal de amor.

Di un paso y sentí que la adrenalina invadía mi cuerpo.

Quise dar otro paso más, pero una mano me retuvo.

Intente soltarme, pero la persona que me sujetaba afirmo su agarre.

—Bella, por favor, no hagas una locura, estas muy cerca del filo y puedes caer con cualquier mal movimiento. Por favor, retrocede conmigo. —Escuche en su voz un deje de temor y sentí miedo.

Miedo de hacer un mal movimiento y terminar con mi vida por algo estúpido, él no lo valía. Hoy me lo había demostrado, me había dejado plantada el día de nuestro aniversario.

Yo no valía la pena, él no me tomaba en cuenta ni me tomaría. Esa era la verdad. Quería odiarlo, pero el cariño que antes había sido amor aún seguía en mi corazón y siempre seguiría ahí porque el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Luego de unos segundos, que supieron a eternidad, retrocedí junto con él.

Él beso mi frente.

— ¿En que estaba pensando esa cabeza loca que tienes? — Grito él y me abrazo a su pecho, como si no pudiera vivir sin mí.

—Yo no estaba pensando, Alec. Yo solo me deje llevar es que… —suspiré intentando que los sollozos no salieran—. Él no me ama, no me ama. Él ama a tu hermana. Hoy era nuestro aniversario y él está aquí con ella en vez que conmigo. ¿Te imaginas como me siento? —dije y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Él nunca te ha merecido, no voy justificarlo, no quiero hacerlo, Bella. Tú debes dejarlo, no puedes seguir así, yo no quiero perderte. —Dijo él y acaricio mi cabello. — Te quiero tanto —susurró, pero no fue un te quiero normal, fue uno de esos te quiero con sabor a te amo.

— ¿Cómo que él no me merece, Alec? — Pregunté extrañada.

—Si yo fuera tu novio, nunca te haría esto. Solo Dios y yo sabemos lo mucho que he intentado guardar estos sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti. No lo voy a negar, lo he sabido siempre y es por eso que siempre he estado esperando un error para entrar en acción. No me malentiendas, si hubiera podido detener esto lo hubiera hecho… pero esta no era mi decisión, sino la suya — Dijo Alec y yo me despegué de su pecho para poder observar su ojos.

— ¿Tú me amas? —Susurré confundida, mire sus ojos fijamente.

—Sí, Bella. Siempre lo hecho, eres tan hermosa, inteligente y tantas cosas más. No sabes cómo me sentí al verte ahí, te sentías tan desolada, tan triste. Estoy seguro de que si tú saltabas yo hubiera saltado contigo, Bella. No podía dejarte ir, no sin siquiera haber intentado conquistarte —dijo y dejó un beso tierno cerca de la comisura de mis labios y yo me sonrojé.

—Vamos, te llevare a casa —dijo tomando mi mano.

—Pero ellos se darán cuenta —dije temerosa.

—No lo harán, primero conduciremos hasta la playa y les dejare luego iremos tu y yo a comer un helado para que dejes de pensar en ese patán que tengo por amigo —musitó frunciendo el ceño.

—No, Alec. Yo no quiero, yo puedo ir sola a casa. Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, por favor —le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—No, Bella. Yo no me separaré de ti, ¿te imaginas que se siente ver a la persona que amas a punto de cometer una locura? —Él puso una sonrisa triste en su cara— ¿Te imaginas si Edward estuviera en tu lugar y si tu estuvieras en el mío? ¿Acaso no sentirías que la vida se te iba en ese momento? ¿No sentirías que solo quieres ver que él esté bien y sobre todo convencido de que esa idea no era la correcta? —Inquirió él.

Yo lo pensé por unos segundos y me di cuenta que él tenía razón, yo haría lo mismo que estaba haciendo él por mí, porque así era el amor, ciego y necio.

—Por favor, Bella. Déjame ir contigo —dijo él y mire fijamente sus ojos y pude ver el amor que él me tenia.

— ¿Por qué no puedo estar enamorada de ti, Alec? —Dije en un sollozo.

—Lo estarás, Belly. En cuanto menos lo esperes, estarás tan enamorada de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti —dijo él y me metió en el coche y yo lo seguí.

La tarde que pase junto con Alec fue divertida, me hizo sentir querida y comprendida como hace mucho no me sentía.

Me hizo sentir feliz, era tan bueno estar junto a él.

Me sentí más segura y más optimista.

Alec y yo estábamos entretenidos conversando sobre un libro que le había comprado por su cumpleaños cuando mi teléfono sonó.

—Mi amor —dijo Edward con un tono meloso y tuve ganas de cortar la llamada, pero quería saber que tan hipócrita era.

— ¿Quién es? —Gesticuló Alec con los labios.

—Ed —susurré en respuesta a Alec y al llamado de Edward.

—Lo siento, mi amor. El tiempo se me paso, yo estaba con Alec — ¿Con Alec? Eso era completamente imposible porque Alec estaba a mi lado y estaba segura que él no se podía partir en dos. Una carcajada casi se escapa de mis labios, pero la pude contener a tiempo.

— ¿Si? Estuviste con Alec, oh está bien. Mándale saludos —Dije cortante.

— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? —Dijo con una voz acaramelada y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era tan hipócrita y yo todo este tiempo había sido tan tonta.

—Ammm…. Creo que no, mi amor —dije con el mismo tonto que el uso, me daba tanta rabia que fuera tan hipócrita. —Bueno, ¿Para qué me llamabas?, estoy algo ocupada con una amiga —dije la última palabra como si dudara.

— ¿Con una amiga? —Dijo él extrañado — ¿Con quién?

—Am, no lo conoces. ¿Para qué llamabas? —Inquirí nuevamente

—Esa amiga me resulta muy extraña, Bella. ¿Con quién estas? —Ahora parecía molesto, ¿quien se creía? me venía a engañar y luego hacer escenitas de celos, RIDÍCULO.

—Solo dime para que llamaste —dije con voz cortante.

—Lo siento, mi amor. No quiero que te molestes, solo llamaba para recordarte que hoy es la fiesta de Jasper y que Rose y Ali van para tu casa —gemí, sería Barbie Bella, otra vez.

—Está bien —dije y di por finalizada la llamada.

.

.

.

—Eh! Bella tienes que escucharme, no es lo que parece. Lo juro, mi amor. ¿Acaso piensas que yo te haría algo así? Yo jamás te dañaría, yo te amo —gritó a lo lejos, pero yo continúe corriendo con más fuerza, no podía ni quería escuchar más esas mentiras que tanto daño me hacían. La verdad había estado frente a mis ojos la primera vez que lo había visto que me fue infiel, pero como la tonta que era, me había negado a la verdad.

En un descuido baje la velocidad, pensando que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que me pudiera alcanzar, pero me equivoque el cogió mi brazo y me giró hacia él.

—Escucha, nosotros…— Intento hablar, pero lo interrumpí.

—Lo sé todo, Edward. Te vi con Jessica hace algunos meses, pero no podía dejarte, hice como si no hubiera visto nada... me hice la tonta esperando que cambiaras, pero no lo hiciste. Jessica fue la primera, pero no la última, la siguieron Ángela, Amelia, Eliza, Victoria, Jane y Tanya, debo admitir que con Tanya fue el tiro de gracia. ¿Hacerlo delante de nuestros amigos? ¿En la fiesta de una de mis mejores amigas? ¿Donde todos te podían ver? Ni siquiera pudiste tener un poco de consideración conmigo y hacerlo donde no te pudieran ver —Le inquirí y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero no por el dolor que producía ver cómo me engañaba, sino por el dolor que sentía al aceptar por fin, que nuestra relación no era nada más que una pantalla para él.

Quería gritar, Leah siempre había tenido razón esto no hacía más que destruirme, pero así como yo me estaba quemando en este maldito infierno por amarlo, él se quemaría conmigo en algún momento.

Yo, Isabella Swan, le haría padecer todo lo que él me había hecho a mí en carne propia, porque él, era mi infierno personal.

* * *

Nenas! Siento mucho las demoras, bueno este capitulo se ha demorado bastante en llegar por favor no me manden a los Vulturies ajaja.

Gracias por leer, tengan un lindo día.

Con amor Jossie.


End file.
